Honor or Love?
by CrazyKatie
Summary: It is almost time for Vegeta to become king and his father is doing his part, but one blue haired saiyan will change their plans and everything else. Chapter 2 almost complete, will update soon!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Come to think of it, I don't own anything except for a fat cat, so if anyone was to sue that would be all they would get. This is my first fanfic and I know it's not very good but at least I put it up for it to be seen, which is a big accomplishment for someone like me.

Prologue

"That dream again!" The young prince was agitated that yet again for the third night in a row he had had the same dream. What truly angered him was that it showed him having weakness, but that was impossible in a few weeks time he would take the throne and become the most powerful being in the universe, but to himself he was already.

Far away from the palace on the other side of Vegetasei, a young woman awoke from her sleep. "That same dream," the woman sat up and looked out her window into the stars.

Little did the two know that they had been dreaming of each other and that they had no way of escaping what destiny had in store for them.

Chapter 1: Dreams and Siege

"Your highness you seem to be somewhat distracted these past few days," Prince Vegeta's sparring partner was a light hearted, fight craving, baka to Vegeta, but to others was simply Kakarotto.

"It's none of your business, baka!" Vegeta spat.

"I just thought you looked distracted…you do know that that's a sign of weakness, " at the second part he grinned and looked at his prince. The statement earned him a threatening glare.

Vegeta turned and stared blankly into space. _If that damn fool were not the only damn person who understood me I would kill him where he stood. _His mind wondered back to his dream. He did wonder who the woman was she was so beautiful with her blue hair and eyes. Her eyes were like pools he wanted to drown in, but as he would find his dreaming self start to drown, he would wake up.

"Hello, is anybody in there! Prince Vegeta! Vegetasei to Prince Vegeta! Prince Veg-" he was cut short by Vegeta's fist coming down on his head. Kakarotto wasn't hurt by this, but what had taken his prince so long to answer, he had stood in front of him waving for several minutes before he even spoke. It was as if Vegeta could not even see him. _What is the matter with him?_

Vegeta walked away from his sparring partner and as he did the huge knot was now noticeable on top of Kakarotto's head, he inwardly laughed at this.

The young girl with amazingly blue hair and eyes was a saiyan. She lived in a small tribal village on the other side of Vegetasei she was not a very strong saiyan, but she was intelligent, very intelligent.

There was a legend that told of saiyans being born with features different from others they were known as sejas. When they were conceived, something was different between the parents that would then awaken a dormant gene in a saiyan baby and it greatly increased something in their makeup. It could be power, intelligence, and some even believed immortality. There was one thing that all the sejas had in common they had strikingly different appearances to make them stand out which led to the death of many baby sejas, so only a few even exist and they were very rare sights to behold.

An explosion was heard nearby and a rumbling in the ground. The blue haired girl, Bulma, ran from her small house at the edge of the village. _Oh no! Those saiyan elite bastards are back again!_ Bulma knew that her end would not be pretty.

Her village had a few saiyan females, females were rare on Vegetasei, other than herself and sometimes the saiyan soldiers would come and take a woman. They would rape her and kill her. Bulma feared this time it might be her.

"By order of the king of Vegetasei all of the young women of this village are to come to the palace in order for the mating trials of the soon to be king, Prince Vegeta!" The tall bald saiyan boomed and without any further warning soldiers began grabbing the women and preparing to take them away.

Bulma tried to run away not wanting to be a part of this 'mating trial', but with one strike her world went dark and she was taken away.


End file.
